The New Justice League
by Pikatwig
Summary: Many years after most of the villainy of the Earth is expunged, the heroes of the DC Universe proceed to retire and form families. When a new threat emerges a new Justice League is needed... (Story made for 15th anniversary of Justice League animated series)


*the studio sat empty for a bit before Pikatwig and KKD walked in, a la Justice League.*

Pikatwig: I think we should have a few more people…

KKD: Agreed.

Pikatwig: Let's do that again. Gotta make some calls.

-A short while later-

*the studio sat empty for a bit before Pikatwig, KKD, Silver, Sean, TB and Muk854 walked in, a la Justice League, with the iconic Justice League Unlimited theme playing*

Pikatwig: That set the mood better. *Silver, Sean, TB and Muk854 walked off* Thanks for the cameo, guys.

KKD: Who's that last guy?

Pikatwig: He's a guy I've written a few Yo-Kai Watch things with. I've brought him up without naming him once or twice.

KKD: Oh…

Pikatwig: Yea. *pulls out laptop and plays clip from the Author Intro of Pokemon: Shadow of Two Decades Chapter 8.*

*clip*

Pikatwig: Not sure where the expectation bar will be… a sentiment shared with one of my other collabers.

KKD: Sean?

Pikatwig: No. He's somebody you don't know.

*end clip*

KKD: Oh… so HE'S the dude you mentioned.

Pikatwig: Yea. He's a pretty good writer… though I'll admit, I did need to assume a position similar to you as 'advisor' to him with his writing style. I remember some old reviews you left on some of my earlier work that recommended some things, like spell-checking words, not having author notes in the middle of the chapter, among other things. I actually sort of did the same thing with him in a way.

KKD: Neat.

Pikatwig: Anyway… you all may be wondering what's with the whole 'Justice League style opening'?

Camera Guy: Indeed.

Motorcycle Gal: Yep.

Motomet: I am already programmed to know this, but I am complied to agree.

Off-Screen Guy: Don't really care.

Pikatwig: ...throw something at him for me.

KKD: Ok. *picks up a rock and chucked it over, sending Off-Screen Guy further off-screen* There. Happy?

Pikatwig: Thank you.

Camera Guy: Why do that?

Pikatwig: So he can't sue me for injuring him.

Off-Screen Guy: I hate your human collabers sometimes.

KKD: Shut up. *chucks over another rock at his head*

Pikatwig: Anyway… again… this year, marks the 15th anniversary of the beginning of the Justice League animated series!

KKD: Yea, so we thought we'd try and jump onto the bandwagon to celebrate it. ...Though with Pokemon Sun and Moon coming up, it's gonna get crowded.

Pikatwig: That is one day after the anniversary, and I focused on a Sun and Moon one-shot before we began to work on this. I did need to kick into overdrive to finish it with enough time to work on this, though.

KKD: Fair enough.

Pikatwig: Now then, you may be wondering what our experience with the Timverse is. ...very little in my case. I saw one episode of one of the Batman cartoons, being the episode where Nightwing told Robin (Tim Drake) why he retired from being Robin, but other than that… most of my knowledge is faint recollections of the Justice League animated series. My dad introduced it to me and while my dad was overseas… somewhere, I forget where, I tried to write down what was going on… with drawings. Hindsight, not my brightest idea… again, I was really young like… oh gosh… I wanna say five, maybe six.

KKD: I barely watched Batman or Superman even though I was around when they were airing first, but my best memories of the show were from the Justice League cartoon, both the original run and Unlimited. It was good, but I did end up growing closer to Marvel, so this was out of my mind for a long time.

Pikatwig: I didn't even know Marvel and DC were separate things when I was younger. I honestly thought that, ironically enough, the Fantastic Four were DC characters. Why say ironically? Upon Mavel seeing the success of the Justice League… they ordered Stan Lee to make a superhero team book.

KKD: Ouch, that is ironic. But honestly, I thought the Teen Titans weren't related at all to the rest of DC, forgetting about Robin for a while, since neither the Timverse nor the Teen Titans cartoon referenced each other.

Pikatwig: That was due to different people owning the rights to the cartoons. Heck, Batman was actually kinda sorta banned from ever showing up in Teen Titans. ...though they did get him in one episode… for a couple seconds. Speaking of 'one company stealing ideas from the other', while we were writing 'Spider-Lantern', I asked about how Catwoman and Black Cat were similar and how Wasp and Bumblebee were similar, to ask who ripped off who. Aibou, the answer to that question?

KKD: Marvel created Wasp a decade before DC made Bumblebee, and Catwoman was around about 30 years before Black Cat. People may assume Marvel rips off DC and not the other way around, but Wasp being made before Bumblebee, and more famously The Lizard being created at least 20 years prior to Killer Croc show that's not the case.

*Over in a corner, Batman snickered a bit… only to get a face-full of webs from Spider-Man.*

Pikatwig: Anyway… beyond that, most of my DC knowledge actually comes from the cartoons… the only DC comic I actually own is a REALLY old Powerpuff Girls comic given away as part of a Burger King meal. Even then, I hardly even remember Justice League. Like I mentioned earlier, it's only small bits and pieces. Being the episode where the various Justice League members became kids, a moment between Diana and Bruce (though I forget which… did they ever kiss?) and one from the Christmas episode (either the part where the villain repairs the Japanese toy the Flash got, or when the Flash visits him in jail).

KKD: Yea… most of my DC knowledge before revisiting in recent years was mainly in Teen Titans, and even then it was still fuzzy. Let's just leave it at that because I don't want flame wars with our strong thoughts of their show now.

Pikatwig: Agreed. Now then, you may be expecting us to do something like a new Justice League story or something like that… well… that's coming later, I promise.

Off-Screen Guy: And yet you've yet to work on the Smash Trailers that your LIFE DEPENDS ON!

Pikatwig: ...that was beyond my control. KKD? Rock him please.

KKD: *he tossed a rock behind his head without looking, prior to Pika saying that* Huh? I'm sorry, another one? Ok. *tosses three for good measure, all of them hitting Off-Screen Guy*

Pikatwig: So anyway… the story here is going to be set in THE FUTURE! *waves hands around as the words 'The Future' were stuck to the screen.*

Booster Gold: *walking over* Hello, I am from the future.

Pikatwig: ...not that far.

*in walked the Green Lantern Duck Dodgers*

Pikatwig: Not that far either.

KKD: *walks over and pushes the two off-set* Get off, you two knuckleheads. If we need a comedic duck or you, Booster, we'll give you a call.

Pikatwig: ...could you believe Green Lantern Duck Dodgers is in a Lego Batman video game?

KKD: Nope. It's just as random as Gonzo from the Muppets in a Darth Vader costume appearing in a Lego Star Wars game… and Statler did have a funny name for what movie he could've been in. "The Revenge of the Little Blue Geek." *Statler and Waldorf laughed up in the balcony above them.*

Pikatwig: ...ok then… anyway, what I mean by 'the future' is set in the future of the DCU. Now before anybody asks, no, this isn't set in the New 52. I know very little to NOTHING about the New 52. And from what I've seen of it on Atop the 4th Wall… nobody at DC seems to care. He's said inmates are running the asylum.

KKD: Well the good news is that DC's Rebirth is fixing many of the problems by bringing back aspects from before the New 52 and before the Flashpoint into the new storyline.

Pikatwig: By the by, thanks Mr. Wayne for telling Barry to make the New 52.

KKD: It wasn't his fault, someone else had something to do with it… it's weird keeping track of that stuff, though, so back to our story.

Pikatwig: The story will take various aspects from across the various DC storylines, from the Justice League cartoons, from the bits we know about the comics, from the Teen Titans cartoon, to cartoons I don't know anything about.

*in walked Static from Static Shock and Terry in his Batman suit*

Pikatwig: Like them. *gets looks* I just never heard of Static Shock and the bit of stuff I know about Batman Beyond, I would prefer to forget because it made the Joker the biggest psychopath ever in fiction.

KKD: Yea, to be honest, before I watched Cartoon Network for DC stuff, I watched Static Shock on Kids WB before the network was scrapped. He was pretty cool, and I was surprised to learn that HE was bought by DC, so seeing him in Justice League Unlimited' future was a bit shocking to me.

Pikatwig: They did the same thing with Harley Quinn.

KKD: True that. Though she was an original character made for the Batman cartoon whereas Static, to my knowledge, was created by another company more along the lines of the Blue Beetle.

Pikatwig: Right, right… anyhow, let's get this going already, we have a limited amount of time to do this, so let's do it and do it right!

KKD: Right. Disclaimer time.

Disclaimers: Neither KKD Silver nor Pikatwig own anything here except original Ideas. Everything else belongs to DC Comics, Warner Brothers Entertainment, Cartoon Network, and their respective owners.

* * *

The year was 2026 and the focus began on two friends existing a comic shop, with one of them carrying a _Justice League_ comic book.

"So, Ian, why did we need to get this comic book so badly?" one of them asked.

"Because this is one of my dad's favorite franchises and his birthday is coming up, Zach," Ian explained as he looked at the comic cover, showing Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Hawkgirl and the Martian Manhunter, "Can you believe all of this stuff is real…"

"Is there any way of knowing what's real and what's not anymore?"

"I dunno,"

"Oh well. Still, I can't wait until the next movie comes out."

"You at all surprised that Bruce Wayne is Batman?" Ian couldn't help but ask, "Looking at it in hindsight, it's kinda obvious, but still."

"Well… a bit, but I'm not too surprised. I kinda noticed the clues based on the news."

"Still, I'm surprised he actually revealed himself to the public instead of doing what he did in the final Batman Arkham game."

"What did he do in the final Arkham game?"

"Blow up Wayne Manor and leave people to assume he's dead."

"Ouch… that's crazy… but it's a good thing he revealed the secret and hung up the cowl after most of his villains died or vanished. By the way, the only ones I noticed lately were Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, what's up with them?"

"Nobody's certain. Considering that the Joker is dead, nobody's what the still evil-villains are," Ian shrugged as Zach looked at a history book, "You graduated and you still read a history book?"

"FYI, it's the history of superheroes. It's best to study up on all the supers in order to know what could happen and who to call. Can't always count on Superman… especially since he retired."

"What superheroes are even still active since the Brightest Light event of 2018?"

Zach blinked a bit as he skimmed the book a bit, but the book made no record of this 'Brightest Light event'.

"That book is dated 2017. Luckily, you have a bit of a history buff for a buddy," Ian smiled as he leaned up against a wall, with Zach doing the same, "The Brightest Light event started with a hypnosis bomb of sorts that could easily impact all minds…"

"What idiot would even AUTHORIZE that?"

"Who was the first president to be impeached within a month?"

"...continue,"

Ian continued to speak in narration as he took out his phone and showed some historical records on Wikipedia.

* * *

"Unfortunately… one very bad man had found out about this…"

" _A bomb that can brainwash any mind, eh?" The Joker smirked as he read the newspaper, "This president has to be as crazy as I am to think that's a good idea!"_

" _Mistah J, what's he gonna use it for?"_

 _The Joker skimmed the paper before he shuddered, "I'm not evil enough to do that! Why was this man voted into power? I would make a better president than that clown!"_

" _What's he gonna use it for?" Harley inquired as the Joker showed her the paper, "...yea, this country is doomed…"_

" _Unless of course… I get my hands on it and reprogram it…" The Joker smirked, "Only I can be crazy enough to stop him. Well… time to get to work!"_

"And he wasn't the only man to learn of the bomb…"

 _Lex Luthor read the paper and gave a small smirk at it…_

"Needless to say… that bomb needed to be guarded…"

* * *

" _So we need to guard a bomb that is strong enough to put the entire United States under mind control?" Superman blinked, "What has this world come to?"_

" _Uh… why did we start this meeting without Ol' Bats?" The Flash (Wally West) inquired._

" _He has some… issues, to deal with…" Green Lantern (John Stewart) informed._

"Define 'issues'?"

"Some call him… the fourth Robin."

 _Damian had happened to walk in and had seen his plans to kill the League of Assassins were tossed in the garbage. He was about to dig it out… only for Batman to kick it into the Bat-Incinerator, "...think we can put that on wheels?"_

" _No." Batman told him._

 _This left the young kid to walk down to the Bat-Incinerator to look at it closer… only for Batman to drag him away and sit him down by the Batcomputer._

" _Stay."_

 _Batman turned away for a few seconds to look at a report from Oracle… only for Damian to have walked to a white-board to plan some ideas to take care of some of the villains in Gotham, "...I hate my life…"_

"...how is he the fourth Robin?"

"Nobody knows. Anyway… the Justice League and the Teen Titans had all gotten to the missile and were protecting it..."

" _Why are we protecting this thing again? It's so dangerous. Let's just kick it into space, blow it up and call it a day," The Flash commented._

" _That would be an act of international crime," Batman told The Flash._

" _We could become the Justice League Canada and the Teen Titans Canada."_

" _Wally…" Robin (Richard Grayson) groaned loudly._

" _Shutting up now," The Flash groaned._

 _The two superhero teams stood next to the bomb and waited for the president to arrive._

"It was gonna take a while… so the heroes had some small talk. Relevance? This small exchange between Batman and Wonder Woman."

" _So Bruce… I was wondering if…"_

" _No."_

" _I didn't even ask anything yet."_

" _I know what you're going to get at. And the answer is no, I won't pursue any relationships until there is no longer a need for me to be Batman."_

" _And when will that ever happen?"_

" _When all of my villains are dead, in jail forever, or redeemed, and all of the crime in Gotham is cleaned up… the cowl will come off my head."_

"Seems oddly specific, but then again, it did happen."

"Indeed. Regardless… the Joker and Lex both went to the bomb a-"

"How do we know this stuff?"

"Harley Quinn."

"Ah, continue,"

 _The Joker and Lex Luthor snuck in, via disguise, and were able to sneak past the two superhero teams… only to run into each-other._

" _What are you doing here?" Lex inquired._

" _The same reason I suppose you're here for… the bomb!"_

 _The two villains glared at each-other before the Joker quickly took out some sleeping gas and sprayed it onto Lex. The Joker smirked happily as Lex fell onto the ground with a 'thud', leaving him and Harley with the bomb._

"Hoo boy…"

"Indeed. Luckily, they were stupid enough to not knock out the security cameras, so the two teams were able to figure out that the Joker and Harley had stolen the bomb."

 _The duo were getting ready to set the bomb up for it to blow._

" _So what are we gonna make the people do when you put them under your control? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Harley inquired._

 _The Joker rolled his eyes and didn't even so much as speak a word to Harley as Poison Ivy walked on over, "Ah, Ivy, nice to see you!"_

" _Joker, cut to the chase."_

" _Yes… yes, of course," he nodded, "I need to figure out how to reprogram the suggestion that'll go off when the bomb goes off."_

" _Simple. Thought, just have your thoughts be transmitted via that helmet attached to the control panel."_

 _The Joker blinked as he turned and saw the helmet was there, "...how did I not notice that?"_

"So great insanity leads to great stupidity?" Zach blinked a bit.

Ian simply shrugged in response as he continued to explain things.

 _The bomb was reprogrammed and the Joker sent it flying into the air. He began to cackle madly as Batman and Robin (Grayson) charged in and both gave him a powerful punch to the face._

" _Well well well… if it isn't ol Bats and the Boy Blunder!" The Joker laughed, "Harley, dear?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Go and take care of them!"_

 _Before Harley could respond, Poison Ivy got her attention and pointed out most of the Justice League and the Teen Titans were all there as well. Harley gave a gulp, but fearlessly took out her hammer and charged forward._

" _I worry about her sometimes," Poison Ivy muttered._

" _Superman, Wonder Woman, see if you can stop that bomb!" Batman told Superman, as he, The Flash, Green Lantern and the Teen Titans charged on to try and stop the villains._

"So… world's strongest man and world's strongest woman were sent to the bomb? ...what a shock," Zach commented, "At least they would've survived if it blew up early. What happened next?"

 _Wonder Woman proceeded to grab the bomb with her lasso and keep it suspended in the air above Gotham, but the force of the rockets on the bomb was slowly overpowering it, "Superman, if you have a plan… you may want to do it!"_

" _Got it," Superman nodded as he turned to the Martian Manhunter, "Mind helping me out?"_

" _Mental synchronicity with the bomb to override what the Joker did?" he inquired._

" _Will that work?" Wonder Woman inquired._

" _It's our best bet,"  
_

 _Thus, the Martian Manhunter flew up and put his hand on Superman's head and began to transmit his thoughts to the bomb's mind control substance._

 _Back on the ground, Batman was pummeling the Joker while the Teen Titans were dealing with Harley and Ivy._

" _So why did ya leave for a town near New York?" Harley inquired of Robin as she swung her hammer at him._

 _Robin was silent as he used his staff to disarm her with relative ease, making Harley gasp before she flipped away from Robin and got blasted by Cyborg._

" _Booyea!"_

 _Suddenly, a vine wrapped itself around him and attempted to crush him. Beast Boy and Raven moved over to the vine to try and get Cyborg out of it, but their attempts did nothing._

" _Cyborg, bro!"_

" _Can somebody get me outta here?!"_

" _If only we had Terra…" Beast Boy muttered as Raven proceeded to try and levitate the ground out of the way of the vines._

" _Beast Boy, go help him!" Raven told Beast Boy._

 _Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and snapped the vines off with a powerful chomp._

" _Thank, B.B.," Cyborg replied._

 _The bomb was successfully reprogrammed, just as Wonder Woman's lasso snapped and the bomb flew downwards. It made impact with the ground and a bright white light followed…_

"And that is when several villains turned good and crime rates dropped down," Ian concluded.

"Wow… crazy stuff… that explains why it's been so peaceful since," Zach noted, "Think we'll ever see the superheroes again?"

"Some are still semi-active, because not every villain has gone down."

"Like the Joker?"

"No, he's dead."

Zach's eyes widened a bit, "He's dead?"

"Yep."

"How? I thought nothing could kill him."

"Nobody knows. Most assumed he was poisoned or something, his dead body was just found one day,"

"Huh… no signs of murder? And what happened to Lex Luthor?"

"Nobody knows. His daughter is in charge of LexCorp now, but there hasn't been a need for Superman in a long while,"

"I see… I'm assuming what little crimes left are just common thugs aside from the occasional supervillain."

"Yep."

"Oh well…" Zach shrugged, pulling out a newspaper from the other day, "...Seems that affected more than Gotham This paper shows that Dakota crime rates dropped and many of their 'Bang Babies' went missing."

"Is there a high rate of crime in Dakota?" Ian asked as he ignored the strange terminology mentioned by Zach.

"There was for a while, but it says here that 'Dakota local hero, Static Shock, continues to protect the city regardless of threat level."

The duo continued to walk as a limousine drove by, passing through the streets before reaching a large manor. The van opened up and a man walked out, the shadows of the sun casting over him and making him look like he had a cowl on…

"Bruce? Bruce? Bruce, you okay?"

The man, Bruce Wayne, snapped out of the daze he was in and turned to face his wife, Diana, who approached him from the other side and motioned for some others to leave the limo. The first one to walk out was a teen at about roughly 15 ½, with black hair, green eyes, currently wearing a black top, black pants and black shoes, he was followed by another teen of about 13 with black hair, brown eyes, wearing a crimson jacket, black shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Lastly was a young girl that was seven years old with her hair in a ponytail, blue eyes like the sky, and was currently in a white dress with gold highlights and white slip-on shoes.

The family of five walked up to the door and Bruce knocked on it. The door opened to reveal a much larger man wearing glasses, and wore a blue suit, white under shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and a blue tie with red and yellow on it.

"Bruce," the man smiled.

"Clark," Bruce responded, the two shaking hands as a woman walked on over, "Lois, good to see you."

"Same to you," Lois responded, "Smallville, Smallville Jr.'s looking for you."

"Very funny, Lois. Carol, our friends are here,"

A young girl with brown hair walked over, the girl looking about 14 years old with green eyes, a lavender dress, not unlike a princess dress, and white shoes.

"Damian, Terry, Ace," she smiled.

"Happy birthday Carol," Terry smiled as he high-fived her.

"Thanks, Terry," the girl, Carol, smiled as she high-fived Damian and pulled Ace into a hug.

Bruce and Clark both smiled at how well the four interacted, acting very much like close friends.

"Is anybody else here?" Terry asked, looking around.

"Lian's here, Iris is here, Mar'i is here, Victor's here, Ricardo is here and I think Lillie is here too," Carol listed off as she looked at a checklist.

"I still can't believe that Harleen and Pamela actually became an item," Diana joked with Bruce giving a small nod.

Carol walked into a living room where some of the others were. Along with the parents, there was a girl about 14 with brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a teal dress and had a teal ring on her left hand, there was also a girl around 12 with red-pink hair, pink eyes, a yellow shirt, red skirt, who was talking to a girl at the age of 10 with lengthy black hair, a purple top and white jacket, black shorts, and purple slip ons. Nearby was a young Latino of about 13 with black hair, green eyes, wearing what appeared to be a bronze jacket, white shirt, black pants, and a sort of bronze wrist item.

"Is Lillie here?" Carol inquired.

"Looks like you've got competition," Damian whispered to Ace, making the young girl roll her eyes.

"Hi Damian," a voice spoke, making Damian turned to see a young girl the same age as him who was of Asian descent with black hair, orange eyes, and wore a red jacket over a white dress.

Damian blushed a little as he stuttered out a response, "H-h-h-h-hi Lian…"

"Is something wrong?" the girl, Lian, asked as she walked closer to Damian.

"Nothing," Damian assured.

Carol looked outside and saw Lillie, who was 14 years old, yellow and orange hair, teal eyes, and wore an outfit of green, black and red in her shirt and skirt, with not only some leaf patterns, but also designs of diamonds and hearts from Poker cards all over in the various colors, and red shoes.

"Hey Lillie," Carol called out, "You going to come in?"

"In a bit," Lillie responded, as she flipped a bit before tuning to a daisy growing on a window sill, "You look nice."

Carol simply walked on in and checked the invite list, seeing that Rose, Rex, Eric, Victor and Ee'an weren't there yet.

"Hey Richard," Bruce greeted as he and Diana sat across from Richard Grayson and Koriand'r, making the two smile.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you calling me that, Bruce," Richard chuckled.

"But you know how children are these days about your nickname," Diana pointed out.

"I still do not get the joke," Koriand'r admitted.

"We'll talk about it later."

"So, where's Rose?" Bruce inquired.

"She had something to take care of before she came here," Richard informed.

"I see… what about Eric and Ee'an?"

"I think Eric's at the pool rehydrating," Richard informed, "Again, I think."

Carol blinked and, sure enough, a young man of about 12 with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a green swimsuit of sorts. She sighed a bit at Eric as there was a knock at the door, "Dad. Door."

Clark rolled his eyes a little, walking over to the door and opening it to see John Stewart and Shayera Sol with a boy of 11 with black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing an orange shirt under a green jacket with what appeared to be tears in the back as well as red pants and brown shoes.

J'onn and a new human wife had also walked over with a young boy of 11 who looked like a Martian like J'onn, wearing a blue jacket and blue shorts.

"Nice to see you, Stewarts, J'onzzes," Clark smiled as he let them in.

"Yo! Sorry we're late!" Beast Boy called out, currently galloping over as a horse with Terra on his back while a young green boy of 10 ½, wearing a purple and black shirt, purple and black pants, and was presently clung onto his mother as Beast Boy turned back to normal and the two fell off of him, "...sorry…"

"You need to warn us before you do that…" Terra sighed as somebody walked over, this person being a girl of 15 with black hair, green eyes, and wearing an orange and black tank top and black pants with black sneakers, "Mind helping me up?"

The girl simply nodded and did so, helping both her and the young boy up to their feet.

"Owie…" the green boy whimpered.

"Rose and Victor are both here," Clark commented as he checked them off the list, "Everybody is here for the party."

Carol cheered loudly… which ended up slightly being echoed by her powers and shattering a window or two.

"...you're paying to get those repaired, Clark," Bruce told Clark.

"...Oopsie," Carol giggled nervously, making Clark sigh, facepalming while Lois groaned a bit.

"Carol, please be more careful," Lois sighed.

"Gotcha…"

* * *

After a bit the fourteen kids went upstairs to begin playing some party games. They all were having a blast as they all got to show off some skills that wowed and impressed everybody. Eventually they sat down to play a round of truth or dare.

"Alright Carol… the truth or the dare?" Mar'i asked.

"Hmm… let's go with truth to be safe, I don't want to risk breaking anything else," Carol blinked.

"What's your origin?" Mar'i asked.

"Come again?"

"I think she means like your background…" Terry figured.

"Maybe she's talking about a superhero origin," Lian clarified.

"Oh…" Carol realized, "Okay… well… as the daughter of the man of steel and a reporter, I actually began to grow up in Smallville…"

 _Carol rode around on a horse, smiling as she tried to be careful about staying on the horse. She was able to get the hang of it and rode it around like a seasoned veteran. Lois and Clark both watched, smiling at their daughter with pride._

"So were you aware about the whole 'part alien family'?" Terry inquired.

"Well… yea, I was, but I didn't know that at first… then I learned one day…"

" _Daddy! Daddy! Look, I caught a butterfly!" Clara said, holding up a small butterfly that was a cute pink and blue, but as she looked for Clark, she noticed him and Lois weren't around, "Daddy? ...Mommy? Where are you? Mommy? Daddy?"_

 _She gasped upon seeing her dad, in the Superman outfit, nearly passed out from a green gem while her mother was in the grasp of a robot. Something about the gem, however, made her hesitant to approach._

" _Let me go Lex!" Lois yelled, trying to get out of the robot's grasp._

" _Oh, I'm afraid that I can't, dear Lois, because once the Kryptonian is dead you'll be all mine…"_

" _...mommy? Daddy?" Carol whispered nervously as she walked forward._

" _Carol… run…" Superman told her._

" _Well well well… another Kryptonian, huh?" the robot replied with a grin under a dome before it picked up a fragment of the green gem next to Superman, "In that case eat this!"_

" _Carol, get out of here!" Superman yelled as the rock rolled up to her… and did nothing but glow, "...what?"_

" _...I'm scared…" Carol whispered as she clung her net closer to herself._

 _Lex approached the girl before literally placing the rock on Carol's head… and still nothing._

" _How… how is this possible?!" Lex gasped._

" _Lois… it must be because Carol is part human…" Superman muttered as he heard Carol yell, seeing Lex's robot pick her up and try to squeeze her like a tomato, "CAROL!"_

 _The young girl began to scream and wail, only for her wailing to get louder and louder. Lex tried to cover his ears… only for the screaming to become so powerful it cracked the dome around his head._

"You know, with the super sonic yelling ability, you seem less like the daughter of Superman and Lois and more like the daughter of Superman and Black Canary," Lian joked.

Carol thought about it for a moment before laughing a bit.

" _Carol? Carol? Carol?" Lois asked, trying to calm her down a bit as the young girl continued to cry, while Superman did battle with Lex, Carol only stopping when she felt Lois hug her and pet her hair a bit, "You ok?"_

" _What happened?" Carol whimpered._

" _It's okay, Carol. Daddy is dealing with the bad man now. But… you helped save us…"_

" _I did?" Carol blinked a bit as she tilted her head a little, then looked to her little bag of bugs, "Oh no! Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay!"_

 _She looked and let out a sigh of relief at the bugs being ok._

Some of the others stifled their laughter a bit at this, while Ricardo flat-out laughed.

"Hey! I was a kid interested in bugs at the time, Ricky! Don't laugh!" Carol responded.

"And yet you still are interested in bugs," Jessica reminded, "You took time away from looking at a dress to wear tonight to go and look at butterflies."

"...Well… okay, you got me. But I'm surprised you're not as interested in them, Bronze Bug," Carol joked.

Ricardo merely rolled his eyes in response.

"So, what happened next?" Ace asked cheerfully.

"Look at her and her crush," Damian joked, only to get eye rolls.

"For your information, I just babysit her and we're good friends. She's seven and I'm turning thirteen. Do the math, Mr. 'I'mgonnainhertthefamilyfortune'."

Snickers came in response from the others, except for Terry and Damian, who looked away, as did Lian.

"Anyway… we then moved to Metropolis… I was not happy…"

" _I don't wanna move! I don't wanna move! I don't wanna move! I don't wanna move! I don't wanna move!" Carol yelled as her mother was struggling to get her into the car._

" _CLARK! Your daughter's being persistent again!" Lois shouted as Clark walked on over._

" _Why is it that it's always 'my daughter' when you need my help?" Clark inquired with a roll of his eyes._

" _I don't wanna move! I don't wanna move! I don't wanna move!" Carol continued to yell until Clark managed to grab her and force her inside, "I don't wanna move!"_

" _Carol, we've already decided it. You'll enjoy the big city, it's a lot more fun than the countryside anyway," Lois told her._

" _I don't wanna move!"_

" _...Smallville, can you please calm Carol… or better yet… calm Smallville Jr. there down?"_

" _Oh, so now she's Smallville Jr.?"_

"How did you not do something to damage the car and run off?" Terry inquired.

"I was trapped by one of the most powerful child trapping tools of the age… a booster seat."

Stifled laughter came from most of the others about the fact that the 'girl of steel' was beaten by something for really young kids.

"...That, and I'm not as strong as Dad, even today. But I was 6 in a half at that point, how was I supposed to know how to get out. I could hardly even use my powers back then,"

"Did your parents put like a child leash on you or something?" Victor joked.

"...yes…"

 _The young Carol attempted to run off while they were at a rest stop… only for Lois to pull her back with a child leash._

" _Mommy… let me go!" Carol yelled as she tried to run off, "I don't wanna move!"_

 _Lois had to hang onto a pole by the side of the rest stop to keep Carol from running off, while Clark and somebody nearby simply watched._

" _And she's the daughter of the man of steel…" somebody joked._

"I moved to Metropolis… but seemed rather often to find a way back to Smallville. Regardless of that… dad did eventually help me learn my powers. Though when he taught me to fly, I think he snuck something onto me to track me down and keep me from just flying back to the country," Carol commented.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Supergirl!" Victor laughed.

"Ok, smart aleck. I dare you to tell YOUR origin story!"

"Okay, I'll tell ya," Victor smirked.

 _Victor was seen playing with Beast Boy while Terra was dealing with trying to get a landlord for their apartment to get lost._

"I don't get everything that was happening, but we moved around a lot because my parents couldn't hold jobs for very long. One day we'd be over in Star City with them working in a cafe, next day they're working in Gotham as cops… but regardless of where I moved, I was picked on for being… green…"

" _Did you fall into green dye when you were a baby and your parents never cleaned you off?" one cop teased Victor, who pouted in sorrow before Beast Boy approached the cop and glared at him_

" _Hey, watched what you say; that's my son you're talking to!"_

 _The officer laughed a bit… only for Beast Boy to turn into a gorilla and roar at him._

"That cost them the job in Gotham," Victor sighed.

"Geez, gotta feel sorry for ya, Vic," Iris commented, "Like my mother spread bad luck onto your folks. ...then again, she used to fight your parents so…"

"Well… we eventually moved in with Mar'i and her family… but we got kicked out by Rose when I… well… accidentally gave into some… 'animal urges' and did business where I shouldn't have…"

Rose glared a bit at Victor, clearly still annoyed by what had happened.

"We eventually found sanctuary… in Japan," Victor admitted.

 _The family was now in a Japanese house, renting it through a family name that Victor didn't remember._

" _Thank you so much for letting us stay here for a while," Beast Boy thanked their host as he and his wife left. Beast Boy walked over to Terra and sat down next to her, "He mentioned something about a superhero team… I think…"_

" _Do you even know Japanese?"_

" _...little bit, baka."_

 _Terra simply glared at him and flung a rock at him._

" _What? I complimented you,"_

"' _Baka' is Japanese for 'idiot',"_

" _Oh… whoops…"_

" _No wonder people glared at me…" Victor commented as Terra rolled her eyes and set up a picture of Cyborg and Raven, "...hi Mr. Victor…"_

 _Beast Boy sighed as he and Terra looked at the picture of their two friends and they hugged sadly._

"You were named after Cyborg?" Rex asked.

"Yea… I never actually met him or Ms. Raven… but I promised to carry on in their memory," Victor admitted.

"I can relate to that, man," Rex commented, "I guess I'll go next…"

"You don't need to," Carol assured Rex.

"No no… I insist, just let me do it, ok?!"

"...he's scaring me a little…" Ace whispered.

"Why?" Terry whispered.

"Yelling a lot…" Ace commented as she scooted closer to Carol.

"Rex? Could you please keep it down? You're scaring Ace," Terry pointed out as Rex looked and saw this.

"Sorry… alright… so… as you know, I am the son of Shayera Hol and John Stewart. I kinda have a lot riding on my shoulders, and I used to be a bit of a… what's the word? Um… subservant?"

" _So, Rex, I want you to make sure your room is clean, ok?" John asked him._

" _Okay, dad," Rex nodded as he headed off._

"Rex, that seems kinda natural…" Iris noted.

"That was only until I got into some trouble…"

"Define trouble…"

" _Rex! What did I tell you about hanging out with those people?!" John yelled._

" _To not to, but they requested my help a-"_

" _You're lucky I'm a superhero and can get you out of this mess…"_

"What happened?"

"I accidentally broke into some company and helped them steal things… Something Industries… stated with an 'S' I think?"

"I think it's a rival to Wayne Enterprises," Damian commented.

"Really? Well… okay then…"

" _Stay right here Rex, I mean it," John told him as he pointed to a chair, "If you move from this spot, you will be in major trouble."_

" _Unless it's to go to the bathroom," Shayera said quickly._

" _O-Ok…" Rex nodded._

"So I stayed… and… well… somebody… important to me…" Rex continued as he began to sob a little bit, Iris placing a hand on his shoulder and letting him calm himself down a bit, "...died…"

Everybody exchanged looks and then turned to him.

"I swore to never follow orders again and do things my own way… my will-power gave me my ring here."

"Willpower? Isn't it courage?" Jessica blinked.

"No, it's willpower and-"

"Then you became Green Hawk. Who's turn now?"

"I'll go," Ricardo shrugged, "So, as you know, my dad is the Blue Beetle and my mother is the daughter of the world's biggest skeptic."

" _Hola, Traci," Jaime smiled, Traci smiling back as they hugged and Ricardo gave a 'blech' symbol to a friend of his, "Ricardo, that's not very nice."_

"My dad is the third Blue Beetle, and he did get Khaji Da off of him… once temporarily loaned it to Tim Drake, before taking it back and kinda retiring…" Ricardo commented as he looked to his own back, "And then some remnants of the Reach came looking for revenge…"

 _Jaime stood in his Blue Beetle armor and was fighting off the Reach, trying to keep the Reach away from Ricardo and Traci. However, the Reach tech was able to overpower him and send the scarab flying away._

" _Ricardo, stay down. I need to help your father," Traci ordered as she rushed out and began to attack with magic, only for the blast to get bounced in the same direction as the scarab._

 _Jaime fell to his knees as he was attacked by the Reach, attempting to call out for Khaji Da, but was beaten away before he could say it._

" _...come on Khaji Da… help…" Ricardo whispered, loud enough for the scarab, now a bronze color, to fly over to him._

"You became the Bronze Beetle by total accident?" Jessica blinked.

"And the scarab is kinda stuck to me… so I don't really have a choice…" Ricardo admitted, hearing something from the scarab himself, "I'm happy to carry on my dad's legacy, Khaji, but this is a little bit annoying at times.

"Well… who's next?" Carol asked, with Mar'i raising her hand.

"I wish to go next," Mar'i called out.

"Go ahead," Carol shrugged.

 _Mar'i, at age four, flew through space alongside her mother, the two enjoying the feeling of flying through the starry sky as they spoke in Tamaranian, but Mar'i was translating in the present._

" _This is amazing, mommy!" Mar'i smiled as they landed on the moon._

" _I'm glad you enjoy that because it was most fun," Kori smiled as they flew down to Jump City, "Your father will be most pleased as we're back home."_

" _Uh-huh,"_

"You take vacations into space?" Carol blinked.

"Indeed," Mar'i nodded.

"Dang, you're so lucky, Mar'i," Carol responded in jealousy.

"Yea… anyway, my dad taught me how to fight in hand-to-hand and using a few weapons…"

" _Congratulations… you just managed to do what almost nobody has ever done before… beat Batman," Richard commented, seeing his six year old daughter standing tall and mighty over Batman._

" _YAY!" Mar'i cheered as Batman buried his face into his palms._

"Have you ever tied to wrestle my dad?" Carol couldn't help but ask.

"No,"

"Just asking…"

"And you became Nightstar because…?"

"I just wanted to help my parents out," Mar'i shrugged.

"That's… anti-climactic," Damian admitted as Eric raised his hand to go next.

"So as the prince of Atlantis, I was gifted several of the same powers as my dad a-"

"So… little to nothing?" Damian joked.

"You DO realize my kingdom covers the entirety of the ocean, basically 75% of the Earth, I'm not to be made fun of…"

Damian simply neekly backed away from him and hid behind Lian, who giggled and motioned for Eric to continue.

" _Why is it that we let humanity stay?" Eric couldn't help but ask one day, "I mean, why not just tise the ocean levels a bit and let squids and stuff become the dominant species?"_

" _Because we need to maintain peace and humanity helps defend our home from outside threats, plus… they're not all bad," Aquaman assured him, "Why not go up and see for yourself,"_

"...and?" Ace asked.

"I went up, saw you humans aren't bad… and here we are."

"...can se stop having anti-climaxes?" Ricardo complained.

Ee'an raised his hand, "Perhaps I can provide a more exciting tale?"

"Go ahead."

 _J'onn walked alongside the Martian surface with his son, J'onn smiling at his son._

" _I still can't believe that you survived…" J'onn smiled as he and his son sat down on a Martian rock._

" _I don't know how I did… yet I ended up landing on Earth and I found you after a long search…" Ee'an smiled as he looked down to the Earth, "Certainly a lovely looking planet…"_

" _Indeed." J'onn nodded._

"So you got down to Earth before almost all of the Martians were wiped out? How?" Victor asked.

"I guess the Martians knew Kryptonians or something," Ee'an shrugged.

 _Ee'an slowly awoke from a rocket, at a much younger age and in his Martian form, and began to walk around. He saw that he was no longer on his home planet but one that was much more alien in nature… to him anyway. Before long, police had arrived and surrounded the car and Ee'an as well._

" _Don't move!" a cop yelled at him._

 _Ee'an blinked a bit in confusion at the cop before he walked off. The cops began to shoot at him, which gave him an indication to run like heck._

"So you got sent to Earth the same way my dad did… huh…" Carol commented in surprise.

"It's the reason it took me so long to find my father… I had to constantly be on the run. Some humans aren't very accepting of aliens,"

"My dad can agree there 100%," Carol stated bluntly, "So… who wants to go next?"

Jessica ended up stepping a bit forward and showing off the teal ring she had, "You know how my mother leads the Pink Lanterns and my father is, supposedly, the greatest of all Green Lanterns?"

Nods came in response from the others, except for Damian.

"You mean the Star Sapphires? They're violet," he corrected.

"Those suits always look Pink to me and I always forget the technical term, so I just call them the Pink Lanterns for simplicity's sake," Jessica admitted with a roll of her eyes, "Anyway… when I was born, the Guardians of the Universe were actually there for it…"

" _So… why are you all here?" Hal inquired._

" _Your daughter has already displayed great willpower…" Ganthet informed._

" _She hasn't even been alive five minutes…"_

"You know that… how?" Damian inquired.

"Dad told me about it," Jessica informed, "Anyway… they were always busy with Lantern stuff, so the Guardians kept an eye on me when they were off on missions…"

 _A young Jessica was being watched by two Guardians as she was playing with plastic rings and acted like she was a Lantern._

" _She shows potential for greatness as a Lantern," Ganthet told the other Guardian._

Ace turned to Jessica with a question, "So are you a Green Lantern?"

"Look at me kid. Do you think I'm a Green Lantern?" Jessica responded as she motioned to her teal attire.

"Why do Lanterns always feel the need to wear their colors like they're Power Rangers or something?" Iris asked.

"Search me," Rex shrugged.

"Anyway, Sinestro, Larfleeze and Atrocitus were all afraid of me because of a prophecy saying that the 'daughter of two powerful Lanterns will become a source of unimaginable power'. So… they constantly were trying to hurt me…"

 _Green Lantern and Star Sapphire blasted energy from their rings at Sinestro, Larfleeze summoning up constructs to stall the other Green Lanterns, the Blue Lanterns, the Star Sapphires and the Indigo Tribe. Atrocitus, meanwhile, was nearing Jessica, age ten at the time, and Ganthet._

" _ **Surrender the girl!"**_ _Atrocitus demanded._

" _Not a chance!" Ganthet snapped, blasting the Red Lantern leader with a duplicate of Hal's Green Lantern Ring, "Where are Kyle and Guy?"_

" _We're kinda busy!" Guy yelled as he fired off blasts at some Yellow Lanterns._

 _Ganthet sighed as he held off the others as Jessica looked up and saw Lantern Rings that were sitting near a Power Battery. Jessica slowly snuck off and then made a mad dash over to the Rings and grabbed them. A bright green and blue flash enveloped her as she held the rings._

 _ **-Jessica Jordan of Earth…-**_ _the rings proclaimed, but what they said next were garbled. The two light colors then merged and became one, a teal ring._

" _...did I become a Lantern?" Jessica asked._

 _The ring placed itself on her finger and with a glow and she was clad in a teal and white colored version of the Green Lantern attire, with a lengthy white skirt, and small teal heels. She landed on the ground before she struggled to regain her balance in the heels._

"Why did that happen?" Mar'i inquired.

"It was the heels… the suit just randomly generated them onto me…" Jessica admitted, "I did manage to fight the baddie Lanterns off, but after that… the other Guardians were more than a bit angry at me."

" _I won! I did it, I won I won!" Jessica cheered as she was hugged by her parents._

" _Great work, kiddo!" Guy cheered._

" _Splendid!" Kyle added._

" _You even managed to hold off Sinestro. You will truly be an amazing Lantern," Ganthet commented._

" _No, she won't be!" another Guardian of the Universe yelled, surprising the others, "She fused two of the rings and has meddled with the emotional spectrum!"_

 _The Guardians yelled a bit at Jessica when Hal formed a construct of a fist and smacked the other Guardians._

" _My daughter did NOTHING wrong! I don't know how the rings merged, but I can assure you that she will be a good superhero!"_

"Did they take it well?"

"When I found a way to make a Teal Lantern Battery, some of them stole it and tried to destroy it," Jessica informed

"What about Ganthet?"

Jessica thought for a moment before she gave an uncertain shrug.

"My turn!" Iris yelled as she stood up, "I'm getting a bit tired of waiting… no offense…"

"Daughter of the Flash, I guess that makes sense," Terry shrugged.

"Yea… speaking of, my dad named me after the first Flash's wife and his aunt, Iris West, the wife of Barry Allen."

 _A five year old Iris stood alongside a few other kids at her school, in Central City, and she got a small smile as she saw her parents sitting in the stand. When the start chime went off, Iris took off at top speed and lead the pack. The other kids all tripped, some due to water on the ground and some due to their laces being tied together._

"I was often accused as a cheater because I almost always won and my mom's 'bad luck' powers accidentally kick in when I start running out of my costume…" Iris informed.

"Huh… weird," Lillie blinked.

"Moving on… uh… I discovered I can also use the Speed Force to create fire,"

"Like the DeLorean?" Damian inquired, getting head tilts from the others, "...Back to the Future? How have none of you heard of that?!"

"I watched it with my parents once," Lian informed, "'There won't be any Indians.'"

"'Indians!'" Damian quoted, the duo laughing a bit at this.

"...Right… uh… so, there was a villain who wanted me to power some sort of a Speed Force-absorbing generator," Iris continued.

 _Professor Zoom smirked as he had Captain Cold put Iris into a hamster wheel of sorts, "Now… run!"_

" _I'm tired…" Iris whined as she sat down on the wheel, only for Zoom to scare her with a loud electrical boom and make her run. Iris panted only after a few minutes, only to be scared again to keep running._

" _Better let her go if you know what's good for you!" The Flash exclaimed as he and Jinx arrived and The Flash zoomed over and freed his daughter._

" _Well well well, if it isn't Wally, and… y-you…" Zoom replied, not recognizing Jinx._

" _Huh… you'd figure an ex-villainess would be recognized easily," Jinx commented as she charged up a sort of magical energy and flung it at the generator, causing it to explode._

" _...can I help beat the bad guy?" Iris asked._

 _The Flash looked at her for a moment before he nodded and she proceeded to turn around to face Professor Zoom, before speeding around. A wave from her speed hit Captain Cold and knocked him backwards into the hamster wheel._

" _Yay, I won!"_

"So you always generate bad luck before you begin running?" Eric blinked a bit.

"Yea. Really weird, but I often learned to channel that luck through my hands," Iris commented.

"Your story is most impressive," Mar'i smiled at Iris, making the latter blush, "That leaves only friend Liam, friend Lillie, friend Rose, and the Wayne siblings."

"Oh! Oh! Can I go next?!" Lillie asked happily. Nods came in response as Lillie giggled with a wide smile.

"How is it two former villainesses could have a child with no man to help?" Carol wondered.

"Well, cutie, I don't know…" Lillie admitted with a shrug, "But I did learn how they got together after the Joker had died."

 _Harley whimpered sadly near the tomb of the Joker, trying her best to hold her tears back. Poison Ivy walked on over to Harley's side, placing a hand on her shoulder._

" _Red… he's gone! He's actually gone!" Harley wailed loudly, unable to hold back anymore, Ivy sighing as she sat next to her._

" _Harley? Harley? ...Harley?" Ivy spoke, trying to get Harley's attention for just a minute._

" _What, Red? The one guy who gave me purpose in life is now gone! A-" Harley began, before Ivy put a finger on her lip._

" _And what about us? You and I have got a new lease on life because of what happened," Ivy informed._

 _Harley was silent as Poison Ivy took out a pink dust and blew it into Harley's face, making her cough._

" _Bad timing, Red…"_

" _Listen… I have to confess. During our times working as a team, I felt we were more than partners, even more than friends. Truth is… I'm in love with you, Harley," Ivy admitted._

 _Harley's eyes widened a bit in surprise, her heart beating faster than when she thought she loved the Joker. This feeling she felt (probably amplified by the dust) was overwhelming as she felt love blossoming like a flower… like the rose before her._

" _Do you love me?" Ivy inquired._

" _Red, I… think so…" Harley responded._

 _Ivy then took another bit of dust and blew it into Harley's face once more, "Just relax and breathe in the dust, Harley. Clear your mind from the man who had constantly hurt you and blinded you to our affection…"_

 _Harley was confused. She believed she always loved Joker, but was it a lie? She felt an attraction to girls before him, but that was part of her work, and he awoke the crazy in her. However, she realized that when she worked with Ivy, she had a small crush on her. Just a small one. But now, the crush was blossoming as all thoughts of the Joker left her mind, being replaced with the rose before her._

" _...Oh Red… how could I have been so blind?!" Harley exclaimed as she hugged Ivy with a wide grin, "I never truly loved, Mistah J… I love you… I always have…"_

" _I'm glad I could help open your eyes, Harley… 'cause I love you too…" Ivy smiled as they kissed._

"How do you even know about this?" Carol inquired.

"My parents loved to tell me this story…" Lillie confessed.

"Sappy, but it is sweet,"

"And while my mom does want to get payback on whoever killed the Joker, they both became became the Sirens, heroes who defend Gotham with their amazing charms…"

 _As Ivy scouted from a top a roof, with Harley on the ground and Lillie hiding like a ninja. The three soon spotted a bank being robbed, Ivy giving Harley a signal. Harley charged in and bonked the thieves with her hammer while Ivy wrapped them up with her vines. Lillie rushed in with a flower themed hammer before she bonked the weapons away from the thieves._

" _Great job, Lotus! Now help me wrap them up," Ivy smiled, using her vines to wrap up the criminals_

" _On it, Poison Ivy!" Lotus giggled, summoning more vines to put the cash back and smile a bit._

" _Now boys, do us a favor and turn yourselves in," Harley requested as she and Ivy posed in seductive ways to the boys, who flushed red and nodded as Lillie ushered them along with her hammer and a cute grin._

"I'm a bit of a Siren-in-training," Lillie admitted, "But my parents are making sure I'm well raised and can kick some butt."

 _Ivy and Lillie both walked around their home, both barefoot, and Ivy helping Lillie with manipulating plants._

" _The plants of this world are a beauty with almost no compare," Ivy told Lillie, who listened to make sure remember what Ivy told her, "While not obvious, they feel what we feel just as much as animals. Treat them with respect and love and they can help you in a pinch and in combat,"_

" _I got it," Lillie nodded._

"And as for my hammer skills…"

 _Harley, now out of the Harley Quinn attire, was tossing baseballs to Lillie. Lillie proceeded to swing them with her hammer, hitting every one as far as she could._

" _Nice, Lil, You been practicing?" Harley asked._

" _Uh-huh," Lillie nodded as she set her hammer down by her feet, Harley skipping over to her and hugging Lillie with a wide smile._

" _That's my girl. Oh! And don't forget the 'Whack a mole' move when you need to attack downwards," Harley smiled, playfully ruffling Lillie's hair._

"I've seen pictures of you in Gotham newspapers as a superhero," Ace informed.

"Indeed, I'm in the papers and cute as a button," Lillie giggled.

"Why is it when you're acting as a superhero, you're always barefoot?" Jessica asked.

"So I can be in better connection with the plant life… and I'll admit, I enjoy being barefoot more than wearing shoes," Lillie admitted, "But my parents told me I had to wear shoes tonight… guess it was because of it being fancy or something,"

"Alright… who's up next?" Carol inquired.

"I guess my turn," Rose sighed.

"Sister Rose, you don't need to," Mar'i told her.

"I want to…" Rose told Mar'i.

"You're sisters?" Carol blinked.

"Dad told me that Rose is the daughter of one of their old foes," Victor commented.

The black haired girl scratched the back of her head before sighing, "My origin… isn't a happy one. My biological father, Slade, had lost… everybody in his family. When he turned good, somebody had offered to create him a new child…"

"I heard there's some other super hero's older brother who was born like that," Damian commented, earning a small elbow poke from Terry, "Sorry…"

Rose simply inhaled as she began to remember what she had been told about her dad.

 _Slade walked over to the cloaked figure, carefully glaring at the person._

" _So you came,"_

" _I don't expect a member of the Brotherhood of Evil to keep his word, but you got me curious," Slade admitted as he walked over, the figure leading him to some technology, "So… where did you get this stuff?"_

" _It was all thanks to an alien race who agreed to help us create you this child on the condition that you remain retired."_

" _Trust me, I have no intention of returning to fight anybody," Slade assured as the cloaked man took out a blood vial and loaded it into a console, "So… did you steal this?'_

" _Duh. This was connected to the brother of one of Wayne's rivals," the member of the Brotherhood of Evil responded._

"So you don't have a biological mother?" Jessica asked, earning a nod from Rose, "Ouch…"

"Don't worry about me. Regardless… I didn't get to know Slade very well… the Brotherhood of Evil kept me and he had to kidnap me away. I was raised like Mar'i's sister… and… well… I ran away once."

"Why?"

 _A giant monster stood before Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire. The monster looked to be a strange sort of hybrid of various different people, with the Joker's skin color, a missing eye like Slade, but also had strange oozing talons of sorts._

" _Titans, go!" Robin yelled, the team rushing in to try and attack it._

"The battle went on for hours and hours… and it was eventually stopped…"

" _CYBORG! RAVEN!" Robin yelled as the monster blew up with Cyborg and Raven in its grasp. The monster, along with the two heroes, vaporized into thin air._

"And a segment of Slade's DNA was in that beast. I felt… responsible for what had happened so I ran away…" Rose sighed.

"But then I found her and convinced her to come home after me and my parents assured her it wasn't her doing," Mar'i added as she hugged Rose with a smile.

"You have an amazing little sister," Iris commented.

"Thank you," Mar'i smiled happily.

Thus, the only four left to speak were the Wayne siblings and Lian. The four exchanged looks before Terry raised his hand.

"Terry, go ahead." Carol smiled.

"Ok… first biological child of Bruce and Diana Prince Wayne, I am Damian's younger brother… but I'm the one who will inherit Wayne Industries when my parents eventually pass."

Damian muttered something in response, only for Lian to put a hand on his shoulder.

"As for how I became Batman? Well…"

" _Well well, riddle me this, Bats. What's small, clings to their mother and can't fly?" the Riddler asked with a twirl of his cane._

" _A baby bird," Bruce responded._

" _Wrong!" Riddler smirked as he tapped a glass that had Diana and Terry, at age 10, "Your son!"_

" _Let them go… or else…" Bruce growled._

" _I won't! If you want to find them, you need to solve all 145 of my Riddler's Questions around Gotham! Until then, I will keep an eye on them…"_

"That man still scares me," Terry admitted, "And somebody once used a voice modifier to scare me on Halloween."

Damian chuckled a bit in response, only to get a glare from Terry.

"Yea… you're definitely Batman's son. You got the Bat-Glare down," Ricardo commented.

"Not now, Rick," Terry sighed as he continued.

 _Terry sobbed within the glass that he and Diana were trapped in, Diana trying to comfort him as the Riddler cackled in joy at their misery. Suddenly, a smoke bomb was dropped to the ground and in emerged Batman._

" _Good try Bats, but I've recorded everything about every other Batsuit you've ever worn! Your Zebra suit, your fancy military-grade armors, your tengu suit, your insider suit, the suit of sorrows, your stealth suit, your Flash themed suit, your Green Lantern themed suit, heck, I even have info on that RAINBOW colored Batsuit! You can't win!"_

" _...wanna bet?" Batman responded as he emerged from the shadows, revealing himself to be in an all black batsuit that covered his entire body, had a silver utility belt, a large red bad on the front, blades on his forearms, and a mask that covered his whole face, except for a molded opening to work with his mouth._

" _What… what… WHAT IS THAT?!" The Riddler demanded to know as the database had no match to this suit._

" _Batsuit… Beyond…" Batman responded as he tossed a Batarang to the glass that held Diana and Terry, which blew up thanks to explosive gel on it. He then took out the Bathook and got the two away from the falling glass._

" _Bruce?!" Diana gawked._

" _Hold on, Diana!" Batman told her as he took care of the Riddler, knocking him out before leaving with his family._

"As for how I got the Batsuit… well…"

"He stole it and took it for a joyride around Gotham," Damian said bluntly.

"...Must you remind me of that? Dad had a bad back and couldn't resume fighting until after his surgery," Terry pointed out.

"The Batcave is like… the ultimate area where kids would want to touch everything even if they're told not to," Lillie commented.

"Hence why Ace is not allowed in the Batcave," Terry commented.

Ace growled a little bit and crossed her arms, looking away while Lian simply cleared her throat.

"Can I go next?" Lian inquired.

"Go ahead," the others nodded.

"I'm curious to know how you survived the destruction of Star City when Prometheus leveled it," Ricard added.

"...the first Rose Wilson, she was my nanny and… well…"

" _Get out of here Lian!" Rose yelled as she held up part of the collapsing building to allow Lian to get away._

" _What about you?" Lian whimpered._

" _I'll be fine, just get out of here!"_

 _Lian proceeded to run out and got out with only a scraped knee._

"My dad had lost his arm and… well… we had to leave Star City while repairs were being made…" Lian commented, "I never saw the original Rose ever again and… *sniff* I… I miss her…"

Damian proceeded to pull her into a hug, comforting her as she was about to cry.

"Uh… l-l-like… Damian… my mother was evil…" Lian continued after a bit, calming down.

"But if that's so, then who did Roy marry?"

"...her. After my… near-death in Star City, she chose to try and clean up her act, and her first step was to marry my dad and be there for me," Lian commented, "It was during the wedding I met Damian…"

 _Lian walked over and saw Bruce Wayne with a young boy nearby, the boy looking out the window as she walked over, "Whatcha lookin' at?"_

 _Damian turned and blushed a little bit, surprised by Lian's approach and how nice she looked._

" _Nice to meet you, I'm Lian Harper. What's your name?"_

" _...Damian Wayne… uh… are you Roy's daughter?"_

" _Y-Yes? How'd you know?"_

" _I am the son of Bruce Wayne…"_

Lian giggled as she recalled that bit, "Still can't believe that I became friends with the Wayne family…"

"So… when did you become Red Bow?" Damian asked.

"'Red Bow'? That's the best you got?" Ricardo blinked.

"Let me explain. My dad helped to teach me archery… and… well… some villains from a country my mom had a hand in… blowing up… wanted to kill her. So one night when I woke up from a nightmare…"

 _Lian was in the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of water while cuddling a stuffed animal, when she heard a 'clatter' sound. She gulped nervously as she put the stuffed animal down by her water glass and walked to her parents' room and saw various ninjas surrounding her still asleep parents. Lian was about to gasp, but stopped herself to try and get a bit away. She then noticed some bows left on the ground and nervously tried to fire one, but was unable to do so. Lian took a calming breath and fired the bow as best she could… which knocked a clock down and knocked out the leader of the ninjas, "...that works…"_

 _It wasn't long before she managed to knock out all of the ninjas by sheer luck and smiled at her bow and arrow._

"And I got Red Bow from… well… my red colored outfit and the fact I use a bow. Not exactly creative, but, hey," Lian shrugged as she turned to Damian, "You like it, right?"

"Yea," he nodded as he thought for a moment, "...I guess it's my turn. So… Batman is my dad, obviously, but my mother isn't Wonder Woman. She was originally a villainess named Talia al Ghul…"

" _There is no time for mourning, assassins plan to take over Ra's organization," Talia told Batman, "They are lead by a man whom father believed would be his successor… until my father became aware of you."_

 _Batman simply stood and took this in as Talia turned to face him, "Now this man wants to kill us."_

 _The Dark Knight stared at her for a moment as she walked to nearby a curtain and repeated 'us' in confusion._

" _Not you," Talia clarified as reached for a curtain and pulled it aside, "Me… and your son."_

" _Son?" Batman blinked in confusion. Out walked Damian, around eight years old, presently in a sort of ninja suit. Batman just stared for a moment, "You expect me to believe this?"_

" _I assure you, he's yours," Talia smirked as Damian walked over to Batman._

" _Don't look so stunned father, I thought you'd be taller."_

 _Batman simply just stared at the two._

"...well… that didn't go so well for ya, did it?" Ricardo commented.

"...I then told Bruce I could drive the Batmobile… I was eight and knew how to drive," Damian commented, "I took up the role of Robin some time later… and well… I've been helping Bruce until he passed on the Batsuit Beyond to Terry."

"How'd Wonder Woman react to Damian?" Lillie curiously asked, earning a shrug from both Terry and Damian, "...you actually don't know?"

"Really," they both nodded.

"She wouldn't say anything to me," Terry shrugged.

"Fair enough. And you, Ace?" Carol asked.

"Oh, me? Well… my mommy helped raise me and trained me in some combat. I actually got super powers from powerful Greek people… including uh… speed from… Hermes… and… s-s-something with tacit… tacta… tactu… uh... brains?" Ace spoke.

"You mean a tactical mind?" Damian checked.

"Yea, that. Athena gave me that," Ace nodded.

 _Ace was seen with her mother in her Wonder Woman attire, while Ace was in a white top and white skirt._

" _Hello Ms. Hera," Ace greeted a much taller woman standing before them, Wonder Woman kneeling before her and motioning Ace to do the same, "...why are we doing this, mommy?"_

" _To show the gods respect, Ace. Now please be silent," Wonder Woman whispered._

 _Hera spoke to them, but Ace couldn't remember any of it._

"You don't remember how you got Hera's tiara?" Terry groaned.

"Nope," Ace blinked with a shrug, holding the tiara in question in her hand, "Mommy knows, though… I just don't have the best memory."

"Well, enough backstory stuff, why don't we go down and have cake now?" Carol suggested.

Nods of agreement came from the others as they walked downstairs to get cake. Unknown to the 15 heroes, somebody was watching and listening to them just outside a window on a tree. The man was wearing a mostly black costume with red X on his chest, a silver belt similar to Robin's and a gray skull mask that had a red X scar over his eye.

"You got this boss?" the man asked.

-Yes I did Red X.- a woman's voice responded.

* * *

A woman in a LexCorp office was looking over footage on her laptop and the information that the fifteen kids were talking about. The woman gave a growl upon seeing Carol Kent, before she sent the info off to somebody with a codename of 'Boss'...

* * *

Pikatwig: And we have finished the first volume one day in advance!

KKD: Thank goodness we did, too.

Pikatwig: So yea, most of the kids are from official couples from different parts of canon, and we even brought over two of the Teen Titans from the Kingdom Come universe, being Mar'i/Nightstar and Iris West II/Kid Flash.

KKD: Though we did modify some aspects here and there, such as who Iris' parents are.

Pikatwig: Wally West is Kid Flash in Teen Titans and he hooks up with Jinx in the end, and is shown to have kissed her in the comics that share the same name as the lord-awful show that shall not be named.

KKD: And let's not forget stuff like Harley and Poison Ivy getting together and having a kid. Doesn't seem possible in reality, but… I'd ship it.

Pikatwig: Indeed.

Terry: So… why am I Batman's son?

Pikatwig: In some, weird, convoluted way, like Damian, you're Bruce's son.

KKD: Yea… it's weird, I guess… surrogate DNA, but really, it's too confusing, so we simplified that to you being straight-up Bruce's son.

Terry: Huh… fair enough.

Pikatwig: So, what do you think of the kids so far?

KKD: Honestly, I really liked them. A lot.

Pikatwig: Same here. But there's the mystery of this LexCorp woman… wonder who that is, huh?

KKD: That'd be spoiler turf, really.

Pikatwig: True. And for a three-shot, we got the exposition about the world and the heroes of this world, and we learn a bit about our baddies. Just a bit.

KKD: And it's pretty cool. My personal favorite origin shown is Lillie's.

Pikatwig: That was fun, but my personal favorite was of Terry's here, and Lillie's is a close second. And yea, the task Batman had to complete is based on the Riddler Side Quests from the Batman Arkham games. By the way… one reviewer said that the identity of the Arkham Knight is supposedly very obvious, but I didn't get it. Just a random aside.

KKD: Ok… anything else worth noting?

Pikatwig: Lian surviving the attack from Cry for Justice…

KKD: Oh, yea. Big elephant in the room.

Pikatwig: We did explain it by Rose Wilson, the original not the second, sacrificing herself. The reason for Lian's survival is that she's a young girl who had her potential for greatness thrown away like it was a crumpled up piece of paper.

KKD: Yea, Linkara already said how stupid Lian dying is, and in the comics, it would've given Roy tons more character development as a single father.

Pikatwig: Indeed. And for those of you well-versed in the new DC animated movies, you may recognize Damian's flashback. It was taken from the movie Son of Batman, word-for-word in fact. I haven't actually seen any of the movies in that timeline, but I do wanna try and track down the movie 'Justice League vs. Teen Titans', if only because I'm curious about it… even if Richard isn't Robin and Cyborg is on the Justice League. ...seriously, who's genius idea was it to have Cyborg on the Justice League?

KKD: No idea, and I personally think it's dumb just due to Cyborg's origins. Also, I know some people may be annoyed by us not using Grayson's more commonly used name, but to be honest, it's kind of a dirty word when you think about it.

Pikatwig: And yet there was an episode of the Powerpuff Girls that had a character with that same name.

KKD: ...Huh…

Pikatwig: I am not kidding. ...regardless… as for the death of Cyborg and Raven? If I'm honest, I had to think of some reason why they aren't around because I couldn't figure out how they could have a child and I didn't want to anger fans who do like Cyborg on the Justice League. As for Terra? ...what, she's one of my favorite Teen Titans. ...the animated series version of her, not the one from the comics… and the one who will be showing up in the sequel to Justice League vs. Teen Titans.

KKD: This is very sad to see, and I personally think it may have been better to have Cyborg and Raven in, but I can understand Pika's reasoning.

Pikatwig: ...why didn't you object? I would've listened to you…

KKD: I didn't know how to incorporate them, either.

Pikatwig: Fair enough. Anyway… my favorite part is the flashback to Damian and Lian's first meeting. It was cute.

KKD: Yea, it was, not gonna lie.

Pikatwig: Glad you agree with that. And as one small tribute… *plays the Justice League Unlimited opening again* Happy 15th Birthday Justice League animated series.

*Off-Screen Guy was about to comment, but chose against it.*

KKD: We herby salute this awesome series and look forward to what comes in the future with your legacy. *salutes* Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: *also saluting* Just Live More.


End file.
